How to save a life!
by XxLovexIsxEndlessxX
Summary: After Gabriella's parents died her whole life it turned around after she moves in with the family her parents wanted her to be with if anything ever happened to them. After moving with them Gabriella experiences the journey of falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys well this is a story that popped into my head while i was just listening to music so i decided to turn it into a story. Right now i don't know how many Chapters it will have am just going to go with the flow :) Just tell me what you think and you do have the right to criticize hard if you want i really want to know how to improve this story :) **_

xoxo

Nelda

* * *

><p><span>How To Save A Life<span>

Darkness, was all that was infront of me. Soon i wouls be in a new home ,in a new town ,with new people. New people, just the thought if it got me scared i hated meeting new people. Yeah, i moved around a lot and has to meet new people ,but i never liked it, The whole :hi, my names is Gabriella Montez," then the whole weird silence. It really didn't work for me. How can i say it...i wasn't the most social person in the world.

Since my parents died in a bad car accident i have been in and out the court room. It seems that since i am not yet of age I can't live on my own. Luckily my parents had made there will and it stated that if anything should ever happen to them there friend's Lucile and Jack Bolton Would have full custodial right's over me. The thing is I only meet them once, they seemed nice ,but I am still kind of scared about living with them. Its not them I am scared of its just i have no idea of what to expect. Too bad, I can't do anything about it so now i'll just have to take it one step at a time.

It was the day before i moved in with the Bolton's. I couldn't sleep my head just kept going back to the horrable day i lost my parents. They loved me and I loved them with everything i was worth, i just wish that this haden't happened to me i don't know why it did ,but everything happend for a reason. It was now 3:48 a.m. and i still haden't sleeps not even a minute i dont know what was wrong with me. I didn't want to cry i didn't want to be sad i just wanted this aera in my life to pass and the harsh memories to be easier to remember.

I closed my eyes, before i knew it i had drifted asleep because the thing that woke me up was a knock on the front door. Half asleep i turned to look at my watch and saw it was 7:56 a.m. i had a good feeling i knew who it was. Tierd, I rolled out of my bed put my slippers on, put my hair up, and walked down staires. Half way to the door and another knock was heard and i gave it a simple "am going" and the knocking stopped. I got to the last step and took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Gabbs, i know you probably don't remember us. Well i mean you were to little when we got to meet you," said Lucille she was so pretty. It had been long since i seen her ,but she hadn't changed from that vivid memorie i had of her.

"Hi, and of course i do remember you Lucille." i said. I didn't know what else to day

"How are you holding up gabbs?" said a deep voice

"I am holding up okay Jack. How are you doing now a days with the whole coaching gig?"

"Great, actually thank for asking."

"Well, guys let's not waist any time talking lets get all of Gabriella's stuff in the truck," said Lucille.

"Right, well gabby if you tell us what to grab ill get Troy and Chad up here to help us," said Jack

"Hum, sorry Jack ,but Troy and Chad?"i asked.

"Yeah, Troy our son and his friend Chad are here to help us help you move," he said with a smile

"Oh, hum...well everything is really in the boxes down here and just my bed and that it," i said

"Okay, well let's get to it." said Jack just after he screamed for Troy and Chad to come and help.

I went back up staired to wash my face and my i was up there i heard boxes moving and people laughing. For a secong the laughing kind of made me think that, that were my parents down there moving things and enjoying each other's company. But i had to get back to reality ,so after i was done brushing my teeth i got a box i had up in my room and left to go help with things down stairs.

"Yo, Troy go long," screamed Chad before i knew it a ball hit the front of my face. Causing me to lose my balance.

"What the hell," i said a little loud i didn't want to be rude to people i didn't know but that kind of hurt.

"Damn Chad, oh man am so sorry we didn't mean to hit you we were just guffing around," said an un-familier voice.I opened my eyes an a suprise what i saw. Wonderful crystal blue eyes looking at does beautiful eyes i kind of forgot the pain that was streaming through my face.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" Troy asked conserned

"Yeah i think so," I assured him while i was getting up and grabbing the box i had dropped next to me.

"We are so sorry we didn't mean to," said a voice from across the room

"Its fine...i think,"

"Troy...What did you do," asked a concerned Jack Bolton

"We didn't mean to me and Chad were throwing a ball then it accidently hit Gabriella in the face," Troy explained

"Your 17 years old and act like a 10 year old stop playing and go put does boxes in the truck and Chad your going to help me get Gabbs bed. Am sorry about this two Gabbs," said Jack

"Its fine really see no bleeding," i showed him my face

"Alright, well if you want you can load that box up and wait for us by the truck,"

"Yeah, sure,"

Box by Box everything i owned was coming out of the house that help precious memories of a family i had not to long ago. Before i knew it Jack was coming out with the last box loaded it up to the truck and assured us that was it and that we were ready to head home. Home, the one place i knew would never be the same my home was here the place i was leaving ,the place were once lived a happy family ,now gone. My new home would be with the Bolton's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there is the first Chapter for you and if i get 10+ reviews i will make the next Chapter because i am enjoying writing this story...and remember you can criticize hard :) and if you have any ideas for the next one i will take them thanks<strong>_

_**xoxo**_

_** Nelda **_


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys well here it is 10+ reviews for next one**

**xoxo nelda **

* * *

><p><strong><span>How to save a life: Chapter 2<span>**

We all settled in the 2011 3500 Silverado Super Tudy V8 Turbo Desal. The inside had black leather seats with sunroof above my head. In my opinion it was a pretty good looking truck. I was sitting in between Troy and Chad ,and well i really didn't mind. Their conversation was kind of interesting. It wasn't like does conversations teen guys talk about in the movies...you know the girls,sex, boobs. No, it wasn't anything like that they were talking about there futures.

"So...Gabriella do you know where your going after high school?" asked Troy looking at me ,but then turned his attention to his ringing call phone.

"Hum...I actually don't know anymore since hum...the accident," I said looking down trying to hid my pain.

**Troy's point of view:**

_"Your so stupid Bolton you shouldn't have asked that look at her" I thought to myself._

I felt so bad for asking her that, i mean i didn't know one simple question would make her hurt so bad. Just look at her she is so beautiful it's not fair she has to go through all this alone. If i would lose my parents i don't know what i would do. I see the pain in does wonderful brown eyes of her and i just want to do something to help her. But i didn't know what to do i barely even knew the girl and i already felt sorry for her. Sorrow, I thinks that will be the last thing she would want from me. If you think about it a bet a lot of people had already came up to her and said the most famous line ever after you lose some one "I AM SORRY FOR YOUR LOSE." No, i wasn't going to be like does other people i am actually going to make her life at our house a great one.

**Gabriella's point of view:**

The ride to the Bolton's got kind of quiet after a while. I didn't remember them living so far ,but then again i was a kid when we first came over , was the least of my worries then. But now i wanted to control time. Time. That's was all i wanted back. Time to be with my parents. Time to treasure all they gave me. Time to get used to them being gone. I hated this agony inside me. I knew that my parents would want me to be happy ,but how could i be i missed them with every inch of my being.

I missed how my mom woke me up every morning with her soft voice telling me it was 6:00a.m.I miss how my dad told me that i will always be his little girl no matter what. Just the thought that i will never hear does little things anymore made me want to go end my life ,so i can be with them again.

"Gabriella, sweety are you okay?" asked Lucille concerned. I simply nodded letting a single tear run down my face.

Time, was all i needed.

Twenty minutes had past and we were finally arriving at the castle like house. You know like the one in does princess movies.

"Is this your house?" Jack laughed at my question.

"Yes, hunny,"Lucille said.

Their house well more like castle was huge ,but it was beautiful. We parked in front of the stairs that leaded to the front door. It kind of reminded me like that princess diaries two movie. The difference was i wasn't a princess and this isn't a fairy tale ,because if it was my parents would be here.

"We're here," announced Jack

"Gabby, why don't you go inside and Jack and the boy's will worry about you'r stuff" said Lucille putting a hand on my knee.

I didn't want to get off the truck ,but i kind of had to.

"Gabbs, are you okay," asked Troy. I just looked up at does wonderful crystal blue eye's. I didn't know what was about him but when i looked into his eye's. It gave me a seance of relief.

"You can say that," a said giving him a smile. He smiled back at me.

"If you want i can show you which room's are available,"

"Is this a hotel or something," i said laughing

"Let's just say we have more rooms that we really need," Troy said smiling at me.

"Well aren't you going to help?" i asked turning over to see Chad struggling with a box. I think that was the box where my teddy bears were in.

"They can handle it with out me,"

"If you'r sure then of course you can show me," i said

"Let's go then," he said while sticking his arm out for me to grab it.

"Let's go," i said grabbing his arm.

We walked in the house and i promise to everything it was bigger than how it looked. Now i really felt like if i was ina Cinderella movie.

"It's awesome huh?" asked Troy leading me up the stares.

"Now i know how Cinderella felt after she got the prince," i said giggling

"Well in this house you are a princess now," said Troy. I think he was just trying to lift my spirit

"I don't think so," i said looking down ,but then i was stopped in my tracks.

"Wow,wow,wow, in my eyes you are one and you can't say other wise because then that would mean am blind. And last time i checked i had twenty, twenty vision," said Troy giving me a million dollar smile.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Troy,"

"Wait, i don't think i have officially introduced myself to you. Gabriella Montez i am Troy Alexander Bolton nice to meet you," he said putting out his hand.

"Hi, Troy Alexander Bolton i am Gabriella Sofia Montez nice to mee you to," i told him while shaking his hand.

"Okay, now that we got that out the way we i can show you your room,"

We got to the end of a hallway and stopped.

"This is my room, and the room next to it is available," he said opening the door to the vacant room.I walked in watching my step because it was suprisenly dark.

"Its big,"

"Yeah, all the rooms are like that,"

I felt Troy close behind me. I turned around to face him.

"It's nice," i said walking backwards.

"I know i love this house. Its a nice place to play Hid-N-Go-Seek," he said smiling

"I bet..."

Before i knew it i was on the floor with Troy Bolton on top of me.

"Are you okay,"he asked

"Yeah, i think i tripped over the bed frame," i said

I was surprised he wasn't getting off of me. But i didn't mind i liked it. I kept feeling his face getting closer and closer to mine ,but i didn't want to move. I kept going through every detail of his face. But what was i doing i barely even knew this guy. I had to snap out of it.

"Troy, can you please get off of me," i said softly

"Yeah, sorry about that i don't know what..." he got interrupted.

"Guy's are you okay," asked Lucille

"Yeah, we jut tripped," said Troy helping me up.

"Okay, well am making lunch if you two want some after Gabriella picks a room,"

I din't know what to say i felt embarrassed i...well Troy looked like he wanted to kiss me but i barely even knew him. Was he okay or was i just imagining that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hey guys that was it now go review as many times as you want i just want 10+ reviews lol<em>**

**_xoxo Nelda_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys well here it is Chaper 3...Keep the reviews coming remember reviews...again sorry for the little grammar errors but please bare with me :) **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Nelda**_

* * *

><p><strong>How To Save A Life: Chapter 3<strong>

Was there something wrong with me. I barely meet Troy and i already had feelings for him. Well that's what I think. There is just something about his wonderful blue eyes that drag me in. But no I couldn't i don't want a relationship I just wanted to finish high school and go to collage and try to move on with my life. Love wasn't in my plan for the again nothing is really plan now a days right? It doesn't matter i just have to shake of this feeling and forget about what happened with me and troy. One kiss couldn't hurt anyone right...no no no forget that.

"Gabriella, are you alright,?" asked Jack. He wasn't really bad if you got to know him. I mean he wasn't my dad ,but he could be like my father figure.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I love your home by the way its great," I said

"Thanks, i'm glad you like it ,and just think of this as your new house and don't ever be afraid to ask for anything," he said looking be straight in the eye's.I think he was series.

"Yeah, hunny just think of us our your second parents," Lucille said giving me a smile. I knew she didn't mean harm.

"Thank you for everything really," i said

"No problem," they both said together smiling.

**Troy's point of view:**

What the hell had a done. Try to kiss Gabriella the first day she moved in. But there was just somthing about her that made me want her a lot. Man, I think I screwed everything up. Now, all I could do is wait, wait to see if Gabriella will ever talk to me again.

"May, i be excused," I asked

"Yeah, sure Troy you okay?" asked my dad

"I think so i just want to be alone for a while. I'll be in my room," I said. They knew when i said i wanted to be alone not to come in my room for anything.

**Gabriella's point of view**

I wonder what was wrong with Troy. Was he weirder out because of the little scene that I cause. Oh no I think ruined our relationship the first day am here. Gosh, Gabriella your so stupid.

"Gabriella, do you want out help up stairs?" asked Lucille causing me to lose my train of thought.

"No i think i got it thank you though," i said getting off from the stool and walking to my room.

**2 weeks later!**

I've been at the Bolton house for two weeks now I started school at East High and I already made two new friends. Taylor McKassie, she is so uper smart , funny, and she's also Chad "hit people in the face with a ball" girlfriend. And Sharpay Evans, she was the drama freak of east high ,but she has a soft side and I got to meet that side of her I think that's why we are being such good friends.

"Gabb's am hungry I say we order pizza," said Taylor while we were all down staires studying

"Well I have to ask Jack and Lucille," I said. I kind of was comfortable in this house ,but I just never liked asking them for stuff.

"Troy, were is your dad?" I asked

"I don't know Gabbs I think up staires in his study,"said Troy. Since Troy almost kissed me he really hasn't talked to me i don't know why. there was just always an accuard silenc between us ,and I didn't like it.

"Gabby, am here do you need something," said Lucille. It was funny how she always popped up when you least expected her.

"Hum...can we order pizza? Is that we are kind of hungry," I said

"Yeah sure i'll order the just tell me what you want,"

After Lucille heard what we wanted she left to the kitchen.I loved her she was so nice I swear Troy was lucky for having a mom that caring. He was just lucky for having his parents actually.

"So, Gabriella when were you going to tell me," Said Sharpay she sounded uper exited about something.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Chace McGuayer giving you his number,"

"Oh that, hum...its nothing important really," I said trying to change the subject I really didn't want Troy to hear this conversation. It kind of made me feel bad that I've been in this new school two weeks and a guy had already show interest in me.

"Oh c'mon tell me the details,"

"Wait, Chace McGayer...I mean McGuayer, asked you out already," said Troy with an alarmed tone. To me he sounded kind of mad from what he had heard ,but before i could say anything he was gone. He had stormed up stairs to his room.

**Troy's point of view**

Why was I so mad. I mean she isn't mine ,but freaking Chase always has to go for the stuff I want. I couldn't take this anymore I plugged in my ipod to my ihome and put it on shuffle and let it play. While the song "How to save a life " from the fray played I layed down on my bed and listen to it. The song reminded me so much of mine and Gabb's relationship. What was I talking about me and her don't have anything I don't even thing we have a friendship anymore. I mean she barely even talks to me I wouldn't blame her i tried to kiss her the first day she was here.

Then it hit me I was jealous that Chace had gave Gabriella his number ,but why I mean if she thinks she can be happy with him am not going to stand in her way. Fuck, I hate my life so much right now. The girl i like probably things am some kind of weirdo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay guy's this is whats happening am going on a retreat this weekend and i already have chapters 4, 5 ,and 6 so review telling me if you would like for me to put them up...as a little sorry gift am leaving this weekend so if you want them review telling me<em>**

**_xoxo_**

**_ Nelda_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys well am back from my retreat and sorry for not updating but I am Back! and ready to continue :) so hope you like this chapter. REMEMBER REVIEW**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Nelda**_

**How To Save A Life: Chapter 4**

Troy had been acting so weird i don't know what was wrong with him. It's like everytime i past by him he looked like he didn't even want to look at me. And it's been getting worse since he over heard me and Shar talking about me having a date with chace this Friday after school.I didn't want to say anything about it because i mean it wasn't even in my place to say anything i wasn't doing anything wrong.

It had been 2 months since i had moved in with the Bolton's and my relationship with Lucille and Jack was getting better. I wasn't so afraid to ask for anything because even when i didn't asked they always took me out to buy clothes, shoes, and some other stuff a girl on the other hand Troy rarely even spoke to me unless it was to ask me about some homework. It kind of hurt because me living here and seeing him everyday kind of caused me to have strong feelings for him. There was nothing i could do though when i tryed to start a conversation he always walked away leaving me standing there talking to my hopefully thing would get better in time.

**Friday, October 14, 2010**

"Hey good looking," said a deep voice

"Hi, Chace what's up," I said at the same time i saw Troy passing by with Chad and Taylor probably heading to study hall or something.

"Nothing, just came to see a beautifull girl," he said causing me to blush

"Stop it, so aren't you suppose to be in Spanish class?" i asked

"Nah, i got out to spend some time with my girl,"

"I am not your girl,"

"Yet, your not my girl YET," he said infisising on the yet. I just laughed

"So we are still on for later today right," he asked

"Yeah, as of now of course we are," i assured him

'Well, i'll see you after gym class i'll drive you home. And i should be getting back to spanish class because the miss. Herrera will go muy loca on me," he said smiling at me and giving me a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"OOOHHHH, i tottaly saw that my wittle gabby,'' said a familier voice

"Shar, it's just one date it's not like am going to marry the guy," i told her while closing my locker and walking to studdy hall.

"You so want him ,and he so wants you," she squiel walking next to me.

"So what if i do want him, i just want to get to know him first then we will see if his boyfriend matterial," i assured her while opening the door's to the library.

"Okay lets change the subject, has Troy talked to you?" she asked. I had told her eveyrthing that went on with me and Troy and she said that he probably liked me. But if you like a person you don't ignore them.

"Nope, i wannt to try and talk to him before my date with Chace," i told her

"Well now will be a good time don't you think,"

She was right it was a good time to do it we were all here in study hall. But i don't know if he hasn't talked to me before why would he talk to me now right. I had to take the chance though i really wanted tot alk to him to see what was bothering him. As me and Shar reached the table i saw Troy talking to Chad about some thing he didn't seemed to happy about.

"Hum...Troy can i please talk to you," i asked while putting my books down on the table

"Yeah sure what's up?" he asked me but not really looking directically at me

"In private,"

He got up and lead me to the far back of the library.

"Okay, so what's up?" He asked

"Did i do something wrong to you?" i asked him not wanting to sound rude.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since what happened when i first moved in you haven't talked to me like that day. Its like your ignoring me and you just don't want to look at me."

"Gabriella its nothing like that really is that i thought you were still weirded out by that accident and i didn't know if you were ever going to talk to me again, i swear i wasn't trying to ignore you."

"But...,"

"Gabriella am sorry i didn't mean to make you feel that way.I really didn't i was just emberrased about yeah." he said trailing off

"Its fine just don't do that again please," i pleaded

"Don't worry i won't," he told me and got closed to me giving me a hug.

"Pinky promise?"" i asked

"Pinky promise," he said holding his pinky out and i wrapped mine around i just hugged him again

After mine and Troy's talk everything was going good. He walked me to my class after study hall. He also ate lunch with me ,and everything was fine. He was so Chace showed up.

"So Bolton, What are you looking at?" asked Chace getting in between me and Troy

"Nothing McGayer ,"

"You know Bolton that little last name thing is getting old," said Chace with an angry tone

"You know what i really don't care...and i'll see you later gabbs," said Troy walking away from us.

The final bell had rung and i was exicted about my date with Chace. But i really wasn't happy with what happened earlier with him and Troy.

It's like Chace did it on perpus getting Troy , well i'll talk to him at home. Suddenlt, I felt hand's being wrapped around my waist and truned around to see Chace

"Hum...Hi," i said getting away from his gripp.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, i was just waiting for you really,"

"Well, let's go then,"

The ride home with Chace was kind of annoying. He was just so full of him self. But i bet once i got to know him more he wouldn't be like that

Once we arrived to the Bolton house he got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"I'll pick you up at 7," he told me walking me to the front door.

"Yeah, that sounds good,"

"See you later," Chace said walking to his car and driving off..

_**How will Gabriella's date with chace go?**_

_**Find out on the next chapter.**_

_**remember REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Nelda**_


End file.
